


Et Tu, Jaehee?

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Daydreaming, Drabble, Gen, Murder, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: A.K.A. The Assassination of Jumin HanJumin knows everyone is angry with him. But he doesn't know how far they'll go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> For wynnebat for getting me into the game, for the many conversations we've had about the game, for this fic, and for the title. <3  
> Based on a series of text messages from Jaehee's route.  
> I refer to the main character as _she_ and all her pronouns will be italicized.

>  If…If you know something but couldn’t talk about it in the chat room…
> 
> It’s okay so tell me right now. No one else can see this so you don’t have to feel pressured.

_She_ replies all of a minute later.

> Seven might see it T_T I’ll just say the word ‘stab’.

Jumin feels his palms sweating. _Stab_? What does that mean?

* * *

_It’s the day of the party. There are many elegant party guests. The venue is perfect, everything is well done. He really has to thank_ her _for this. Without_ her _stumbling into their lives, they might never have had a party again._

 _Jaehee is at his side. She is quiet, but that is not unusual. Her eyes stay low to the ground. But he isn’t thinking about that. He’s scanning the crowd looking for_ her _._ She’s _bound to be here, to admire_ her _own work._ She _has certainly been a nuisance to him the entire week, harassing him about how much work he gave Jaehee._ She _and Zen ganged up on him about that but what did it matter? He was the boss, Jaehee the employee and as long as he paid her, he could give her as much work as he pleased. Even she has been bolder as of late, probably inspired by_ her _._ She _was certainly a problem for him but at least_ she _had done her job._

 _He spots V in the crowd, by himself. He almost fades into the background. Seven is there and so is Zen. Yoosung is chatting with a woman across the room. He knows immediately that this is_ her _._ She _looks exactly like_ her _profile picture, red hair pinned up, wearing a green evening gown._ She _looks quite lovely. Yoosung spots him first and then_ she _turns to him._ She _has piercing green eyes that seem to cut right into him._

She _smiles but it isn’t a nice smile._ She _looks positively evil. And_ she _walks right over to him, Yoosung walking with_ her _. Zen and Seven seem to catch notice of them and walk over as well. All four of them greet him in the middle of the room, in front of all the guests. They’re all smiling, but not like_ her _._

 _“Jumin,”_ she _says, “It’s nice to finally meet you.” That smile fades into a much calmer one._ She _holds out_ her _hand._

 _He accepts it. “You must be_ her _,” he replies, “It’s nice to meet you.”_

 _“We’ve been waiting for you,”_ she _says, “We’ve prepared something for you.”_

 _Jumin looks at_ her _, confused. “Prepared something for me?”_

_“That’s right. Jaehee, why don’t you show him?”_

_Something cold slides into his side. He doesn’t even register what it is until Jaehee rips it back out. It’s a knife. She’s just stabbed him. He’s been stabbed!_

_He presses a hand to his side. It feels wet. His fingers are red. Why would she do this?_

_He looks at the rest of them. They are all looking at him with stone cold eyes and evil smiles. They all have knives in their hands. Where did they get them? He could have sworn they didn’t have them a minute ago._

_“The RFA doesn’t need you,”_ she _says as_ she _advances towards him, “We all agree. The world will be a much better place without you, Jumin. Jaehee will be much better off without you.”_

_“Are you really going to do this,” he asks, “in front of all these people?”_

_“Do you think we didn’t plan for this?” Seven says, “They’re all here in case we don’t finish the job.”_

_“And we will.” Jaehee’s voice is ice cold. He knew she was frustrated. He knew they were angry. He didn’t think it would come to this. He looks to where V was but he’s disappeared. Did he know about this too?_

_“I can fix this,” he says._

_“It’s too late,”_ she _replies. And they fall upon him._

* * *

The texts come a few minutes later.

> I won’t be able to relax completely then.
> 
> I hope…you mean something other than what I’m thinking right now.

_She_ smiles as _she_ closes the app. Let him sweat. Serves him right for being a horrible boss to Jaehee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
